Double Trouble
by ultra.freak.star
Summary: Um...It's just ZACK IS LOST AND MADDIE AND LONDON ARE HAVING A SINGING COMPETITION! Where is Zack? And who'll win? Read my first fanfic to know! And don't forget to reviewdieing for reviews! It's time for some Double Trouble! COMPLETE! :  ultra.freak.star
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Well, DUH I don't own Suite Life of Zack and Cody...why do I even need to tell?**

**Hello people, this is my first story! This is for my friend PJ-chan/Cody my brotha! She is Awesome! This is for u. I m writing this story because I LOVE suite life of Zack and Cody!**

**_Double trouble_**

It is 9.00 in the morning and everybody in Tipton are ready to start their day but Zack and Cody were still sleeping!

"Zack and Cody. Wake up", screamed Zack and Cody's mum.

"Just five more minutes mum."said Cody with his one eyed opened.

"No more five minutes, I have to go downstairs to give something to Mr. Moseby" said Mum.

"You can leave now" said Zack.

Mum went downstairs. When she just entered the lobby, she saw London and Maddie practicing for their school biggest singing competition. Well… they were waiting for Miss Martin to listen to their songs.

"Miss Martin can u listen to my song…PLEASE!" said London.

"Ummm…sure but what is this all about??"

"Oh…I will tell u " said Maddie.

"Shhh… I will tell her. Ok this is about a singing competition and Maddie and I are participating in it, so I want you to listen to my song FIRST', said London.

"NO WAY she is going to listen to my song first." And that went on until Miss Martin finished a conversation with Mr. Moseby.

"SHUT UP YOU BOTH, I will listen to you both but first London because she asked me first." Said Miss Martin. They all sat down and Mrs. Martin was ready to listen to London. She was going to sing Unfaithful.

"Everyone ready" said London.

"Yeah" said everyone together.

"Umm..Hmm…YAH here it goes".

"AAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHH" screamed London. "A SPIDER…A SPIDER…NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" screamed London as she ran.

"OH…London you are NOT a kid anymore girl, c'mon start your song now" said Miss Martin.

"Fast I have to go next," said Maddie.

"OKAY…OKAY I am starting…LALALA…. Music…".

" MOM…MOM Zack is NOT in the house, I checked everywhere," said Cody running to his mother. "

Just wait, I m coming honey, sorry London I have to go, sorry" said Miss Martin.

"It's okay, u can hear it anytime but u have to go and find Zack," said London. "We are also coming with u" said Maddie and Estiban together. "Ok…c'mon said Cody.

They went to their house and started finding Zack.

"Zack where are you???" said Esteban looking under the sofa. Everyone went to different places to find Zack.

**15 mins…later!!!**

"OMG! I can't find him anywhere" said Maddie.

" Same here" said Cody and Estiban together.

"Where did he go??? Well…Cody you were with him last…when did he leave?" Said Miss Martin.

"I was in the bathroom having a shower and when I came back, NO ZACK!" Said Cody.

Miss Martin was sitting on the sofa and crying.

"Okay everyone come here, we've got to find my brother."

"Ok, so lets go downstairs and take London with us and check the whole Tipton". Said Maddie.

"c'mon lets start" said Esteban. They went downstairs.

Everyone wanted to help find Zack except Mr. Moseby because he had to go to a important meeting but still he was sad. Cody gave everyone 3 or 4 floors to check and went with them. All of them were working hard but no one could find him. They all met in the lobby after 30 mins…BUT no one had no idea where he was!

"OH GOD WE CAN'T FIND ZACK ANYWHERE IN TIPTON" said everyone together.

"Sorry Cody but I have to go and practice for our singing competition" said Maddie. "Sorry, me too" said London.

"It's Okay you both. I m going upstairs to mom" said Cody.

Everyone was really sad about Zack! Everyone was thinking, "Where could he be??"

**Hello, I hope u liked it! This is my first story so be easy on me AND PLEASE REVIEW! I will Update Soon!**


	2. still didn't find him

**Hello people, I hope u like my second chapter! And Please REVIEW! PLEASE! I luv getting reviews!**

_**Second Chapter of Double Trouble**_

It was 9.00 in the morning and everybody in Tipton was worried cuz Zack was not back.

"Hey London, sister Dominic called us to school to talk about our singing competition, and guess what? We're the two finalists left! (YAY!)" Said Maddie from her candy counter to London.

"Umm…Okay what time? Asked London to Maddie.

"NOW!!!" screamed Maddie.

"Okay… just 5 mins, I have to get into my newest designers fix my hair, set my nail polish, and redo my make-up! Said London.

"C'mon we are just going to school!! Said Maddie.

"SHUTUP freak" said London as she left for her suite to get ready.

Finally after London was done, both of them went to school! When they reached their school Sister Dominic told them a very important thing about their singing thingie.

"Good morning London and Maddie" said Sister Dominic.

"Hello" said London and Maddie together.

"I wanted to tell u that, I am going to give you guys songs and one more surprising thing for your competition. You are going to get a partner on that day to sing with u. I will tell them the song and they will practice their part. Maddie u r going to sing bop to the top and London u r going to sing London bridges. Okay" said sister Dominic.

"What so I am not going to sing Unfaithful, u meani" said London.

" Well…I am SOOOOOOOOO excited for the partner thing said Maddie. "SAME"!

"You both can go and start practicing" said sister Dominic.

When they came back from the school. They went to Cody's suite.

"Hi Cody we know that you are missing Zack but don't worry, he will come back soon." Said Maddie.

Miss Martin Enters.

"Don't worry Cody I told the police and gave a article in the newspaper said his Mum.

"Hello Miss Martin, sorry we have to go and practice for tomorrow." Said London.

"Sorry you both but I can't hear your song now, I have to go the police station and tell something to the police. Said Miss Martin.

"It's Okay, You both go find Zack, and please tell us if u find anything" said Maddie

"Sure" said Cody.

"Bye" said both of them together.

(Door closes)

"Mum can I come with you the police station PLEASE…"

"Okay Honey". I know how it feels without your brother!"

Off they went.

Meanwhile Maddie and London found an empty room, and decided to practice there.

"London Can you practice somewhere else, I came here first" said Maddie.

"I don't care" said London.

London was making weird sounds so Maddie would leave the room. And her Plan worked, Maddie left the room and went to practice some other place to practice.

Well…the thing was that both of them were not that good at singing. Actually they SUCKED! London and Maddie were doing really bad at their song. REALLY BAD! So both of them went to the lobby to sing the song in front of someone.

Well…Esteban was the only one there, so both of them went to him and said: "Esteban can u listen to my song PLEASE" said both of them together.

"You have to see that fat lady who came to Tipton just half and hour before". Said Esteban.

"WHO????" said Maddie?

"She is really FAT, Really…Really fat"

"Okay we don't care about that" said London.

Mr. Mosbey enters.

"Mr. Moseby can you listen to my song" said Maddie and London together.

"Sorry I don't have time" said Mr. Moseby

Both of them asked a lot of people but they had the same answer "I m Buzy". Both of them were really nervous about their singing tomorrow. Maddie went to her home while London went to her suite and wished for a good day tomorrow.

**In The Police Station:**

Miss Martin and Cody were answering the questions that the police was asking. They still didn't find Zack. Both of them were really worried. Yes Zack had done a lot of wrong things and got himself in huge troubles, but getting lost was serious…was another one of his pranks but if it was, he maybe had really crossed the line.

Tipton 

Finally at night, after Cody and Miss Martin came back, and Maddie and London were back at their places, all of them were worried sick about Zack and Maddie and London were thinking just as much about their contest tomorrow.

SECOND CHAPTER FINISHED! 

**I hope u liked it! Please review! I will update soon! **


	3. Chapter 3

Hey people, this is my third chapter. I HOPE U ENJOY IT! I want u people to please REVIEW! PLEASE!! I luv getting reviews! PLEASE!

Third chapter of double trouble 

This time it was 6.00 in the morning and everyone in Tipton were questioning Miss Martin about Zack and in the other hand Maddie and London were tooo… excited. Today it was the biggest singing competition of the year and only Maddie and London were left. Well…Miss Martin was worried about Zack but she still went to London and Maddie to wish them good luck!

"Hello Maddie and London" said Miss Martin.

"Hello Miss Martin, did you get to know anything from the police station?" asked Maddie.

"Well…no they just questioned u," replied Miss Martin.

"Are you going to come to our singing competition tonight?" asked London.

"Well…yeah because Cody wants to and I also want to!" said Miss Martin! Okay good luck both of you. Cya in the competition." Said Miss Martin.

"BYE" said both of them together!

Esteban Enters:

"Maddie…a letter from your school for you and London" said Esteban.

"Oh, thank you Esteban, Lets see what's written in it" said London.

It was written:

Dear Maddie and London,

You two have to come to school at school at 10.00am. We have to tell you two something about your singing competition!

You're sincerely,

Sister Dominic.

"We will be there," said Maddie.

"Only 30mins left, I have to go and get ready, BYE," said London.

"Oh GOD, you and your make-up" said Maddie.

"I heard that Maddie" said London.

"Don't care, AND meet me in the lobby after 30mins"said Maddie!

**Miss Martin's Suite**:

"Hey Cody! What are you watching?" asked her mom.

"Do you know that Hannah Montana is coming to sing a song in the singing competition. Well…also for the judge thing! I wish Zack was here." Said Cody!

"Ummm…that's good. You can take her autograph and show your brother when he comes backs!" said Miss Martin.

"Well…I will take two autographs so I can give one to Zack" said Cody.

"That's really nice of you but still don't know where is he??" said Miss Martin.

"Well…I am missing him, I am getting bored. I need him back mom" said Cody.

"We will find him Cody, Don't worry." Said Miss Martin.

In The Lobby:

Maddie was standing in the lobby waiting for London. "She takes toooooooooooooooooo…much time to get ready! I MEAN c'mon, we are not performing now," said Maddie in her mind.

"London, finally you are HERE! I have been waiting for 15mins. Why do you take that much to get ready and anyways why do u have to put on make-up, when u r going to school." Said Maddie.

"Ummm…what did you say Maddie! I mean I didn't hear you." Said London. "Oh GOD, Let's go" said Maddie!

Both of them went to their school.

Miss Martin's Suite:

PHONE RINGING!!! Tutu…TUTUTU…TU…. "Cody can you pick up the phone please" said Miss Martin. "Sorry Mum, I m in the Bathroom." Said Cody.

Miss Martin picked up the phone!

PHONE CONVERSATION:

"Hello, who is this?" said Miss Martin.

"Hello, Mum This is Zack! I just called you to say that, I m Okay! Don't need to worry!" said Zack.

"HELLOOOO… ZACK!!!

(No One replied)

**CONVERSATTION FINISHED! **

"Mom…Mom who called you?? I heard you saying ZACK!" Said Cody running to her in his stupid sponge bob towel.

"It was Zack," said Miss Martin.

"What did he say? When is he coming back?? Mom answer me" said Cody.

"Well…he just said that. He is okay, we don't have to worry" said Miss Martin.

"I want him back," said Cody.

"Go and play video games! I will do something and Umm…wear some clothes!" said his Mum!

In The School:

"Hello Sister Dominic, did wanted to talk about something?" said London

"Oh yeah, I wanted to tell you both of your partners.

"OMG! I m so excited! OMG! Screamed London.

"Tell us fast," said Maddie.

"Okay girls, Maddie you are going to get Trevor and London you are going to get Jesse McCartney." Sister Dominic.

"Umm…Trevor from that Geeky school next to ours? Asked Maddie.

"Yah" replied Sister Dominic.

"No, I wanted to get Trevor, He might be a dork but he sure is cute," said London.

"And I wanted to get Jesse McCartney, It's not everyday u get to sing with a super star!" said Maddie.

'Well…its not a big deal for me, I can see him everyday if I want to" said London.

"Yeah-easy for you to say!" smirked Maddie.

"Well…to bad both of you," said Sister Dominic.

"Well…fine, Trevor is cute too!" Smiled Maddie.

"Oh. I did mention that I'm the future Mrs. Jesse McCartney! Rite? And now I sing with him, YAY ME!!" and she did her clap.

"Ok, glad you like your partners, now off to practice." Said Sister Dominic.

"Ok…Toodles!!" waved London and went off.

"Bye Sister Dominic." Said Maddie and she left too!

Tipton:

"Esteban, I can't believe that I m going to sing with Trevor! He is so cute! (GO ME!)" Said Maddie.

"Okay, I m to my suite and start getting ready! I mean, fix my nail polish and put my all stuff out that I m going to wear and use to make me look pretty…Well…I m pretty but more prettier." Said London as she left for her suite.

"Okay, 5 hours are left and she is starting to get ready now. Uuuufff…. GOD, and I know what am I going to wear." Said Maddie.

"Oh Can I please see it??" asked Esteban.

"Oh, and u know I designed by my self and my friend raven said its AWESOME! YAY, GO ME!!!" Said Maddie.

**4 Hours LATER!**

Everyone was ready to go to Maddie and London's singing competition. Everyone was waiting for London and Maddie to come, Mr. Moseby, Miss Martin, Cody, and Esteban were ready perfectly. Guess who enters. Maddie and London together.

"OMG, both of u look amazing," said Miss Martin.

"Oh Maddie if Zack was here, he would have fainted," said Cody.

Maddie was wearing a Black haltered dress that went up to her knees. It was total plain but had a really nice pin on her neckline. And her Hairstyle was Awesome! It was opened and it was totally straight. And her sandles were too good! They were silver and high heeled! On her neck was a shinning little star and the same bracelets and her earrings.

If only Zack was here. He sure would have a heart attack!

Uh the other hand London was wearing a silver dress that went up to her knees. It had beautiful designs with real diamonds. And her hair was tied up but was looking awesome on her. And her sandles Rocked. It was black and high heeled. And not to forget, her real 10000000000000000000000000 diamond necklace/bracelet/earrings/anklet/hair clip/ oh her shoes/ yep, I m done.

All of them went to the singing competition without Zack; everyone was missing him equally, knowing he'd loved this show.

**CHAPTER THREE ENDS! **

**Hey people, I will update soon! AND THIS story is going to be 5 chapters! AND PLEASE REVIEW! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! This is my second last chapter of this story! You will get to know where is Zack in the fifth chapter! AND PLEASE REVIEW!**

_**4**__**th**__** chapter of Double Trouble**_

It was 7.00 not in the morning, this time it was in the evening. Everyone was sitting in the school auditorium waiting for Hannah Montana and Maddie and London and their partners to perform.

"Mom I wished Zack was here!" said Cody to her mom.

"When is this going to start," said Esteban.

"Hello Ladies and gentlemen. Welcome to our biggest singing competition of the year! As you all know only two contestants are left. Maddie and London. Well…before listening to their song, Hannah Montana is waiting to sing a song on this stage, So please welcome Hannah Montana.

"Hello everyone," said Hannah.

"HELLOOO!!!!!" screamed the audience.

"Well…I m here to sing a song and judge Maddie and London and their partners." Said Hannah.

"So the stage is all yours Hannah," said sister Dominic.

MUSIC…**Song**

You get the limo out front  
Hot styles, every shoe every other  
Ya when your famous it can be kinda fun  
It's really you but no one ever discovers  
In some ways your just like all your friends  
But on stage your a star

You get the best of both worlds  
Chill it out, take it slow  
Then you rock out the show  
You get the best of both worlds  
Mix it all together and you know that it's the best of both worlds  
The best of both worlds

You go to movie premieres  
Hear your songs on the radio  
Living two lives is a little weird  
But schools cool cuz nobody knows  
Ya you get to be a small town girl  
But big time when you play your guitar

You get the best of both worlds  
Chill it out, take it slow  
Then you rock out the show  
You get the best of both worlds  
Mix it all together and you know that it's the best of both  
You know the best of both worlds

Pictures and autographs  
you get your face in all the magazines  
the best part is that  
you get to be whoever you want to be

Ya the best of both  
You've got the best of both  
Come on best of both  
Who would have thought a girl like me  
Would double as a superstar

You get the best of both worlds  
Chill it out, take it slow  
Then you rock out the show  
You get the best of both worlds  
Mix it all together and you know that it's the best

You get the best of both worlds  
With the shape and the hair  
You can go anywhere  
You get the best of both worlds  
Mix it all together, oh ya  
It's so much better cuz you know you've got the best of both worlds

(Everyone clapping.)

"Thank you everyone," said Hannah. Off she went back stage.

**Back Stage: **

"You were so good Hannah," said London.

"I know," said Hannah Back.

"Best of luck London, you are going first!" said Maddie.

"YAY ME" said London clapping.

"Best of Luck u both, I have to go and sit on the judges seat." Said Hannah.

"Hannah, who are the judges??" asked Maddie.

"You guys should know that," said Hannah.

"Well…Sister Dominic didn't tell us," said London.

"Fine I will tell you, It's Me, Vanessa Hudgens and your school principal." Said Hannah.

"Oh, I wanna take your and Vanessa's autograph after the show ends." Said Maddie.

"Well…its not a big deal for me," said London.

"Sure, anytime, okay now I have to go. Bye/Toodles," said Hannah.

**Auditorium**

"Now Welcome London and Jesse McCartney." Said Sister Dominic.

"Go London rock the show!!! Said Miss Martin.

The stage is all yours," said Sister Dominic.

Music…**Song**

Oh shit (oh shit)  
Ohhhhh  
It's me, Fergie  
The Pimp!  
Paulo!  
Fergie Ferg, what's up, baby?

[Verse 1  
When I come to the club, step aside.  
Part the seas, don't be havin' me in the line.  
V.I.P., 'cause you know I gotta shine.  
I'm Fergie Ferg, and me love you long time

All my girls get down on the floor,  
Back to back, drop it down real low.  
I'm such a lady, but I'm dancing like a ho,  
'Cause you know  
I don't give a fuck, so here we go!

[Chorus  
How come everytime you come around,  
My London, London bridge, wanna go down like,  
London, London, London, wanna go down like,  
London, London, London, we goin' down like…

How come everytime you come around,  
My London, London bridge, wanna go down like,  
London, London, London, wanna go down like,  
London, London, London, we goin' down like…

[Bridge Now as the drinks start pouring,  
And my speech start slurring,  
everybody start looking real good.

[Verse 2 Grey goose got your girl feeling loose.  
Now I'm wishin' that I didn't wear these shoes. (I hate heels)  
It's like everytime I get up on the dew;  
Paparazzi put my business in the news.

And I'm like get up out my face, (oh shit)  
'fore I turn around and spray your ass with mace. (oh shit)  
My lips make you wanna have a taste. (oh shit)  
You got that?  
[London Bridge lyrics found on  
I got the bass.

[Chorus  
How come everytime you come around,  
My London, London bridge, wanna go down like,  
London, London, London, wanna go down like,  
London, London, London, we goin' down like…

How come everytime you come around,  
My London, London bridge, wanna go down like,  
London, London, London, wanna go down like,  
London, London, London, we goin' down like…

[Bridge 2  
Aah, da, da, da, da, do, do, do, do  
Me like a bullet type, you know they comin' right  
Fergie love em' long time  
My girls support right?  
Aah, da, da, da, da, do, do, do, do  
Me like a bullet type you know they comin' right  
Fergie lve em' long time  
My girls support right?

[Verse 1  
When I come to the club, step aside.  
Pop the seats, don't be hatin' me in the line.  
V.I.P., 'cause you know I gotta shine.  
I'm Fergie Ferg, give me love you long time

All my girls get down on the floor,  
Back to back, drop it down real low.  
I'm such a lady, but I'm dancing like a ho,  
'Cause you know  
I don't give a fuck, so here we go!

[Chorus  
How come every time you come around,  
My London, London bridge, wanna go down like,  
London, London, London, wanna go down like,  
London, London, London, we goin' down like…

How come every time you come around,  
My London, London bridge, wanna go down like,  
London, London, London, wanna go down like,  
London, London, London, we goin' down like…

(Everyone clapping.)

"Well…London didn't sing well but Jesse was good." Said Hannah.

"Yeah, u r rite??" said Vanessa.

" Lets see the other performances," said Hannah.

"Okay so our last but not the least, please welcome Maddie and Trevor on stage." Said Sister Dominic.

Music…**Song**

Mucho Gusto

Aye que fabulosa  
Rrrrr aye aye AYE  
Arrriba  
¿Quieres bailar?

Mirame

I believe in dreaming  
and shooting for the stars

Baby to be number one  
you got to raise the bar  
Kicking and a scratching  
Grinding out my best

Anything it takes to climb  
the ladder of success

Work our tails off everyday  
Gotta bump the competition  
Blow them all away

Yeah we're gonna  
Caliente  
Suave

Bop bop bop, bop to the top  
Slipping slidin' ride that rythm

Jump and hop  
Hop until we drop

and start again  
Zip zap zop hop, walk like a mop

Scoot around the corner  
Move it to the groove  
Until the music stops

Do the bop bop bop  
To the top  
Don't ever stop  
Bop to the top  
Gimme gimme shimmy shimmy  
Shake some booty and turn around  
Flash a smile in their direction

Show some muscle

Do the hustle

Yeah we're gonna

Bop bop bop, bop to the top

Wipe away your inhibitions

Stomp stomp stomp, do the romp

And strut your stuff

Bop bop bop, straight to the top  
We're going for the glory

We'll keep stepping up and we just won't stop

Till we reach the top  
Bop to the top

(Everyone clapping) "Ummm…What am I seeing?? Both of the girls didn't sing well but their partners were good," said Hannah!

"Well…who should we give the price to," said Vanessa.

"Hmmm…that's difficult." Said Hannah.

"Mum, I m going to the toilet." Said Cody.

"Okay," said Miss Martin.

"You two were good," said Miss Martin to Maddie and London.

"Thank you," said both of them together.

"But I know I will win," said London.

"Shut up," said Maddie Back.

"MOMM…MOM I saw ZACK there, I m going to find him," said Cody.

"Wait honey, I m coming with you." Said Miss Martin.

"ME TOO!!" said Maddie.

Everyone went behind Cody to find Zack but nobody found him.

"I think he came here to see my performances," said Maddie.

"WELL…. DUH!!" said Cody!

Will they find Zack and who will win in the singing competition????

**Hey, I will update soonN! BUT NEVER FORGET TO REVIEW! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello People! This is My Last chapter and u will find out where is Zack. This ****Was**** my first story and I hope You liked it. **

It was 7.30 pm. everyone was waiting for the results for the singing competition. And in the other hand Cody was thinking where can Zack be???

"Uff…I know the result!! They are taking so much time to announce it!!" said London.

"Lets see who wins and who loses." Said Maddie.

"Yeah whatever!!" said London.

Well…Something else was going on the judges' mind. Something REALLY different!

**Stage**

"Okay our judges came with the results. Before announcing the result I would like to ask the audience something. Any guesses Audience!!" said Sister Dominic.

"LONDONNNN………JESSEEEEEEEEEEEEE…….MADDDDDIEEEEEE……TREEEEVOOR!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed everyone.

"Ummm…Well…people I would like to call on stage London Tipton, Maddie, Jesse McCartney and Trevor! The four participants who sang really well today! Okay, Now I would like to call on stage Hannah Montana, Vanessa Hudgens and the school principal. Well…It was really hard for the judges to choose two winners from these FOUR!" said Sister Dominic.

**Police Station**

Helloo…I m Cody! Miss Martin's Son. I have to tell a really important thing about Zack! A REALLY IMPORTANT THING!" said Cody!

"Okay, Cram down and sit down." Said the police man.

"Yeah!!! I was here to tell you that what happened the night before zack was lost. Zack plays a lot of video games and always wastes money! So, Mom just was angry and with him and warned him! Maybe that's why he left us? And I think I know where can he be???" said Cody.

**Auditorium**

"Okay I think now its time to announce the results!" said Sister Dominic.

Maddie and London closed their eyes and was praying!

"Okay, the winner for biggest singing competition of the year is ……………..IS…..!!! This year's biggest singing competition ISSSSSSSSSSSSS….JESSE McCartney…..AND???" said Sister Dominic.

"YAY ME! I WONNNNN!!!!!!!" said London clapping.

"Ummm…London they just said JESSE McCartney! Not the other one YET!" said Maddie.

"Well…Jesse is my partner???" Said London.

"Okay, this year's biggest singing competition winner is JESSE McCartney AND…………………………………….????? AND………………….TREVORRRRR!!!!!" said Sister Dominic.

"Well…That's not fair! There should be one girl and one boy!" said Maddie.

"Well…Both of you weren't that good as them?!?" said Hannah Montana.

"Okay, it's okay! You judges know better then us." Said London.

"Okay, so this time its 2 boys not one girl and one boy. So our show ends here! So bye everyone!

Everyone left the Auditorium. As soon as Miss Martin, Mr. Moseby, Esteban, London and Maddie reached the hotel they were wondering where is Cody now?? Guess what they saw. Cody and Zack eating a chocolate near the candy counter.

"Oh Zack you are BACK!!!!!" said Miss Martin.

"Cody how did you find you find him???" asked Esteban.

"Wait, I will tell you the whole thing! The night before Zack was lost, Mom said bad things to him because he wasted a lot of money in video games so he was upset and went to our father. The police and I found him ." Said Cody.

"Oh, HONEY, SORRY, "said Miss Martin.

"It's okay Mom, You were rite! I waste a lot of money at video I shouldn't but can't stop it! HE HE!" said Zack.

I m SOOOOO….tired! I m going to my suite." Said London.

"Cya Everyone" said everyone together.

Everyone left for their suite but Maddie went to her house!

**This is my first story and ****its**** finally finished! PLEASE REVIEW! And I want to thank PJ Chan/dreamy mushroom for helping me in this story and giving me such a good title. I m going to start writing another story now! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE! **


End file.
